


Sincerely yours, —The Breakfast Club

by blackmagicforever



Series: Crossover Collection [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Breakfast Club (1985), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23121139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackmagicforever/pseuds/blackmagicforever
Summary: “Dear Mr. Dumbledore, we accept the fact that we had to sacrifice a whole Saturday in detention for whatever it was we did wrong. But we think you're crazy to make us write an essay telling you who we think we are.You see us as you want to see us… In the simplest terms, in the most convenient definitions.But what we found out is that each one of us is a brain…And an athlete…And a basket case…A princess…And a criminal.Does that answer your question?Sincerely yours, —The Breakfast Club.”———alternatively: in which the author brings you a The Breakfast Club AU starring my OCs and the rest of my fanfics peeps.
Relationships: Bella Swan (Twilight) / Original Male Character(s) - Mentioned, Demetri & Riley Biers Are Best Friends, Demetri (Twilight)/Original Female Character(s), Isabella Swan & Tom Riddle Are Best Friends, Isabella | Bella Swan (Twilight) / Riley Biers (Twilight), Original Female Character(s) & Original Female Character(s), Tom Riddle & Original Female Character(s) Are Siblings, Tom Riddle / Original Female Character(s), Victoria (Twilight) / Original Male Character(s) - Mentioned
Series: Crossover Collection [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647763
Kudos: 4
Collections: BLACKMAGICFOREVER'S WORKS





	1. Chapter 1

_\- cast -_

**ISABELLA SWAN**

_ \- kristen stewart - _

"i'll be fine- _mom._ "

**KALLISTA ANDERSONS**

_ \- halston sage - _

_  
_

"my brother- he's the only one i have.

the only one i can trust."

**ELIZABETH GENESIS**

_ \- josephine langford - _

_  
_

" _sushi._ "

**TOM RIDDLE**

_ \- casey cott - _

_  
_

_"what?"_

**DEMETRI VOLTURI**

_ \- dylan o'brien - _

_  
_

"you're beautiful, andersons."

**RILEY BIERS**

_ \- austin butler - _

_  
_

"even if i don't score in the match, would

you still come and see me?"

**JANE WOODS**

_ \- alexandra daddario - _

_  
_

"is that drugs?"

**ALEC WOODS**

_ \- matthew daddario - _

"i couldn't do it."

_\- special guest mentions -_

**kristen stewart as** _bella kim_

**jude law as** _albus dumbledore_

**amber heard as** _victoria biers_

**david bradley as** _argus filch_

-||-


	2. Chapter 2

The sun was raining down on the concrete asphalt in a Sunday morning. The grey and white building standing in front of it stood imposingly as the plaque read “Stonewall High School”.

As the clock hands neared seven, a posh looking car appeared from the far end corner. It was sleek dark blue with the car brand marked in silver.

There were two people visible inside the car. A blonde —nearly silver toned—, man, and what looked like a younger carbon copy of him, but female. It seemed from an outsiders point of view that the older man, who was driving, was chastising the younger girl with a stern voice. “I must say, Elizabeth, that your mother and I are heavily disappointed.” he glanced at her new, short hair. There had been an accident in the art room, and it ultimately landed her on detention. She didn’t answer.

The younger of them both couldn’t walk gracefully fast enough when her father allowed her to leave the car and disappear inside the dreaded doors of Stonewall.

* * *

Right after the sleek car drove away, a roaring orange —almost red—, truck came to view. It parked five blocks away from the entrance, inside there were two girls. One could say they were twin sisters by the symmetry of their faces— if it weren’t that Isabella had bleached, short blonde hair and a string of piercings on her ears while Bella had long brown hair with red highlights and two innocent pierced ears. And Bella was older by five years.

“You should stop getting into trouble with that boy—.” Bella tried to come back with their argument they have been having for the whole ride to school.

“His name is Tom, Bells.” Isabella rolled her eyes, checking the worn out watch on her wrist. “I gotta go, love you. Send Noah my regards.” And with a wink, the rebel looking girl opened the door and hopped away.

“Isabella!” Bella growled, frustrated. The other girl just laughed as she picked up a jog to get away faster. “I won’t come to pick you up!” she warned as she drove by with the windows rolled down.

“S’fine, Bells.” Isabella grinned back at her increasing annoyance. “I’ll catch a ride with Tommy. I’ll be fine—  _ mom. _ ”

Bella sputtered as the blonde ran away inside the building, cackling.

“Teenagers,” Bella, twenty-one and happily married to the man of her dreams, muttered under her breath as she cranked up the truck’s speed. She didn’t notice the next car roll a few feet away from hers.

* * *

“Don’t you care about entering the major league?” the reprimanding voice of his stepmom grained into his head. Riley groaned internally as he allowed to be washed over the disappointment of his stepmom, Victoria. “Be grateful this doesn’t land on your spotless record, you think the league wants trouble makers like you?”

Riley wince internally at the venom in Victoria’s words, his face showing nothing. He feigned checking the clock in his wrist. “I have to go, or else I will get in more trouble.” he muttered without looking at Victoria, quickly grabbing his bag from underneath his seat and practically flinging the door open as he slid off his seat. “See you later, Victoria.” he didn’t bother to hear her rage as he slammed the door on her face and turn his back to her. Riley quickly trekked his way up the stairs and disappeared through the doors. Victoria cursed her stepson under her breath as she pulled out of the driveway, her eyes catching the sight of a nearing car through the rearview mirror.

* * *

“Will you shut up already?” Demetri groaned at Felix, his best friend, as they sneaked around the school fence. “Where’s Biers?”

“Oh there! I saw him!” Felix hushed out, “He just entered the main building though.”

Demetri sighed in aggravation, “Fuck.” he motioned Felix to stop. “Listen, one of us have to go inside.”

Felix murmured something under his breath as he shuffled his feet.

“What?” Demetri raised an eyebrow.

“I can’t go to detention again,” Felix said, louder. “it’ll land on my report and I really need to get into the league.”

Demetri sighed, running a hand through his hair. “Alright, alright.” he pointed Felix with his index finger, “You owe me, Italy.”

Felix grinned, patting Demetri on the shoulder before dashing away from the school fence.

“What you do to make sure our big star stays on the team,” Demetri muttered under his breath as he jogged towards the entrance doors.

* * *

At the same time, the car that rolled in after Riley’s entrance, dropped off two teenagers. The outasted twins of Stonewall High. Jane and Alec Woods. They stood silently as the car took off right after they closed the doors. 

“You shouldn’t have come, Jane.” Alec murmured to his twin sister.

“Better to stay at home?” Jane retorted, crossing her arms and stalking towards the doors. She side-eyed Demetri as the three of them entered at the same time.

* * *

From the football pitch, two figures appeared. They shared a look before entering the school.


End file.
